Insanity's saviour
by Lonly Wanderer
Summary: How does Szayel end up in PTHF? Here's my way of saving one of my favourite characters from Mayuri and giving him a certain someone. Writen in different format so may not be great, will improve/redo it eventually


LW: Well here's something a little different, a back-story

Szayel: So who's it gonna be?

LW: You!

Szayel: Say What?

LW: Everyone who reads the manga or watches the Japanese anime knows Mayuri stabbed you and that was the end, but then you're in PTHF so this is to explain it. (Also this is in 1st person as it happens)

Szayel: OH, OK. Should I do the disclaimer?

LW: Yes please.

Szayel: Lonly here doesn't own anyone from Bleach, but owns 1 character in this fic. Hit it!

Warning: possible OOC Szayel and Szayel/OC pairing.

Insanity's saviour

I wish I hadn't tried to fight that Clown Mayuri, because of that I'm stuck in this position. I still see that blade coming, through my hand to my heart, though I know he's not there any more my mind has just gotten that far in processing. It is starting to slowly speed up so that means as I die it weakens, so at least I have that to look forward to.

(3hrs later)

It seems that Mayuri was wrong about 1 thing if you're moved you feel that because my mind has forgotten all that I've missed and has jumped right now with something appearing and grabbing me. Unfortunately because of this I can feel the blade in my chest as my coroner takes me away at what I guess is a fast Sonido but to me is a gentle walk so it takes about an hour for me. Whoever this person is they're fast, unnoticeable, and seem to think I'm already dead because they've closed my eyes for me. Soon after I feel myself weightless for 5 minutes then clatter to a bed (pretty sure it's mine) and I feel something removing the blade fragment from my chest, which seemed nice of her (When your carried over someone's shoulder for over an hour you find that out, well at least 5 minutes) and I lost consciousness.

Surprisingly I did wake up seeing a hollow angel over me (I may be mad but you can't blame insanity for that) and it was smiling when it noticed I was awake. Its mask started to crack and as it was cracking as fast as a shinigamification I was sure it had fixed me. The mask dissolved away along with the shoulders of her clothes leaving just the left eye covered and revealing her to me. My reactions were up to speed again so I hope I didn't show my surprise and joy because standing there was my rescuer/saviour the Cero Espada herself Sakura Necrophades. It was great to see her and that she healed and restored me, in all ways as I was back in my normal form again. I only noticed she'd been speaking because I caught her saying 'So do you understand' which I didn't because I didn't know what she was saying, which led to my Zanpakuto yapping to me which was mainly '_**wake the hell up you stupid love bird she's started talking again' **_ which I did listen to. It was nice seeing Sakura again but she seemed sad underneath, and the feeling from so long ago made me want to make her happy because of her beautiful smile so I did the most impulsive thing in my hollow life – standing up turning her around and kissing the Hell out of her which I thrilled to say she kissed back with equal intensity. When we stopped to breathe (Do hollows even need to breathe?) all that was going through my mind other than joy was one thought 'Why hadn't I done that all those years ago?'

**END!**

LW: Well there you go my way of saving Szayel with a Sakura/Szayel ending.

Sakura: (Glomps author) Thank you Lonly!

LW: Your welcome (Escapes hollow's embrace) Well before I get S*** loads of flames for Szayel making out with Sakura when nothing else romantic happened in the fic, Sakura was the 1st Arancarr changed and the closest to perfect Aizen ever got, so she and Szayel had loads of time to know each other and for Szayel to have a crush on her. Also for anyone who cares Fornicaras looks like a female version of Szayel's release form but with a less 'skin tight' top. Please enjoy all my other fics please.

R&R

This fic is a work in progress; I will get back to it/improve it eventually


End file.
